


Squalid

by Acatnamedeaster, Severus_Snape_Mods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Severus Snape Fest 2016, Smoking, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus_Snape_Mods/pseuds/Severus_Snape_Mods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Portrait of the potions master as an angry young man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squalid




End file.
